matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Nuclear Bane
The Nuclear Bane or Uranium Bazooka is a Heavy weapon by released in the 13.5.0 update. * * * * Uranium Rounds|type = Heavy|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 57|released = 13.5.0|fire_rate = 10|capacity = 1 (max 9) (3 in default)|mobility = *110 *12 (weight) *65 (post-15.3.0)|cost = 395 |level_required = 32|title1 = Nuclear Bane (Uranium Bazooka)|firing_sound = }} Appearance It is a Soviet anti-tank rocket launcher with the light-green rocket. It has a 4X scope for the user for long-distance use. Strategy It deals insane damage, bad fire rate, capacity and average mobility. Tips *Use this weapon to severely damage or even kill large groups of players. In one to two shots, most players will have 1 heart left, or they will be dead. *It is an ideal weapon to hit enemy armor hard. *Use this weapon in long to medium range due to this having a slightly-fast bullet travel time. *Try to avoid being hit by snipers, so keep on strafing whilst killing players. *Use this against weakened players to save ammo and easy kills. *Run with a fast mobility weapon then fire once encountering a close to medium ranged player. *Try to save as much ammo as possible and/or picking up as many ammo packs as you can due to its poor ammo capacity. *Use the 4X scope for long-range attacks. *If the player is attacking with the Nuclear Bane in short range, the player should be careful as to not inflict self explode damage. *Take advantage of its "Uranium Rounds" attribute, as this allows larger area damage to take effect. *Its rockets have the area damage effect, so taking out a group or team of enemies makes the weapon's rockets more effective when in use. Counters *Try to attack them with a melee weapon, so they will kill themselves with the gun if they attack you from point blank range. *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Attack the user while they are reloading or after they fire the weapon. *Avoid crowding when one encounters a user. As this weapon is a good crowd controller. *Keep strafing well (because of its blast radius) until the user wastes ammunition, but of course, kill them at the time they are trying to kill you. *Attack its user as they are reloading it. *Stay away from its blast radius. *Staying airborne can reduce the risks of being hit, but watch out of its large area damage. *Attack the user with a shotgun, melee or any ranged weapons when he is reloading, as CONSTANT reloads keeps the user very vulnerable to any attacks. *If the player sees a user firing at them from a distance, be warned its sometimes a one shot kill, dependent on the health and armor. *It is recommended to use double jump boots and other wear that makes you jump higher. VS Mother Russia *Advantages **Has attribute. **Has massive damage. **Larger area damage. **Has a 4X scope. **Faster travel time. **Has Uranium rounds attribute. *Neutral **None. *Disadvantages **Does not have , though area damage can make up for it. **Expensive Trivia *It is based on the Soviet RPG-7V2, as the V2 version has the different shape from the standard RPG-7. *In real life, even the smallest tactical or backpack nuclear could wipe out anything beyond 4 kilometers or more. But the Uranium Bazooka only affects a small blast radius. *This is relatable to Mother Russia. *This is one of the few nuclear-themed weapons. *In the 14.1.0 update (real Pixel Gun 3D), its similar sibling is introduced. *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update. At the same time, its unlock level was increased from 27 to 32 for that reason. *It is one of the few Heavy weapons with the Uranium Rounds attribute. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Rockets Category:Area Damage Category:Uranium rounds Category:Scoped Category:Radiation Category:Legendary